Dream
by Shaman-Taka
Summary: It's a hot lazy day in central, which means one thing; Roy sleeping during working hours. Dreams reveal our true desires. - Royai


A/N - another story written with no plan and seriously late in the night

disclaimer - The person who owns Fullmetal Alchemist is amazing and smart and LOVE .... but it's not me

* * *

It was a beautiful day in central; the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Normally Roy Mustang would think it was a shame to miss such a beautiful day sitting inside trapped behind a large oak desk stacked three feet high with unfinished paperwork, but the temperature outside was climbing at an increasing rate, so he was content just sitting back and enjoying the day from inside. Sighing Roy kicked his feet up, placing them cross-legged on top of his desk in between stacks of various papers, and then leaning back as far as his chair would allow Roy closed his eyes.

***

When Roy awoke he not only noticed that he was no longer sitting at his desk, but by the looks of it he wasn't even in central headquarters at all. He woke up in a large wooden bed, covered in a silk sheet. His boots were placed neatly on the floor beside the bed, and his jacket, he noticed, was placed over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. Roy was slightly confused.

'How the hell did I end up here?' Roy thought to himself. Pushing the sheet off himself he turned to place his legs off the bed, rubbing his eyes and pushing the hair out of his face he looked around again, and that is when he noticed the picture on the side table beside the bed he was currently residing in. He reached over, placing his hands over the frame and lifting it to get a better look. It was the picture of him and Maes Hughes back when they were still in the military academy. He always thought he looked like he had something stuck up his ass in this photo; his face hard and stiff, giving a crisp salute to his superior officer who happened to be holding the camera. Though rank never seemed to faze Maes, he had his arm around Roy, smiling like a maniac the way he always did. It was his favourite picture of the two of them, but how did it end up here? And where exactly was here? It was almost as if he lived here; his things were placed comfortably around the room, his favourite picture on the bedside table, but he would've remembered if he had moved to a new house.

Rubbing his face for the second time, he decided nothing would be figured out if he just sat in bed all day, so he stood up ready to leave this bedroom of unknown origins, which was when he noticed something odd; he was only wearing a tee shirt, boxers and socks. Coughing slightly he thought back to when he had last changed, and was sure it was getting ready for work in the morning. Deciding to shrug it off he looked around the room for the dresser, locating it directly behind him. If he did live here there ought to be clothes somewhere in this room that belonged to him. He walked toward the dresser and opened the top drawer on the left.

Roy jumped back, retracting his hands. He took a few deep breathes, calming himself back down, that was the last think he expected to find in a room that so clearly belonged to himself. Located in the top right shelf of what he thought was his bedroom dresser was none other then a collection of lacy, sexy women's undergarments; and quite the collection he might add. Not sure exactly what to do with this information he decided the safest thing to do would be to shut the drawer.

Roy sighed, 'okay, try number two. It can't be worst then the first try right?' He questioned himself. Opening the drawer directly next to the first he felt slightly reassured; it was filled with men's undergarments, all being his exact size.

'so,' he thought, ' someone else must live here.' Checking the rest of the drawers, his hypothesis was confirmed. The left side of the dresser contained women's clothes and the right side was filled with all of his clothes, with a few additions to his wardrobe he was not familiar with. He dressed and decided to adventure further.

Opening the bedroom door he found a completely furnished apartment. Everything was neat and organized; black leather sofas around a mahogany table, bookshelves surrounding the walls filled to the rim with all sorts of books. Scanning the shelves he recognized a few of his old alchemy texts, along with some mystery novels and a few titles he recognized, though not exactly sure where he's seen them. Looking further he walked into the kitchen. Marble countertops were aligned along the walls of the room, with an island countertop in the middle of the room. Perplexed as to how exactly Roy ended up with such an amazingly beautiful house, he made his way back out of the kitchen towards the living room, running his hand along the counter until he made it out of the room.

Walking towards the couch, he plopped down. 'What happened while I was asleep? How did I get here?' he wondered, all the while noting how tired he still was. Roy flung his legs onto the couch, lying down with his head resting on the arm of the couch. He turned his head towards the inside of the couch, about to close his eyes when he noticed something else, a room with the door slightly ajar; one not yet explored. Sighing again, his forcibly lifted himself off the couch and made his way toward the mystery room.

He was about to reach the door handle to push it further open and uncover the secrets of the mystery room when the door flung open from the inside.

"Oh, Roy your awake, you surprised me." Riza Hawkeye had her hand over her heart, still recovering from the initial surprise. Leaning up, she gave him a peck on the lips. "How was your nap?"

Roy was dreaming, he had to be dreaming. Hawkeye was here standing infront of him, hair down and in civilian clothes and she kissed him. Riza Hawkeye had kissed him! Not only had she kissed him, but it was like she had done it a million times before, quick, like a habit. Roy was frozen stiff; he was staring, outright staring at her and not moving an inch.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Riza reached her hand up and felt his forehead, checking for any sign of a fever.

At the touch of her hand on his head Roy decided this was an opportune moment to say something. "No … I mean .. yes, I'm fffine. Just fine, nothing wrong with me.'

'Smooth,' Roy thought to himself. Riza was looking at him strangely, still holding her hand to his forehead. 'I'm fine really, still just half asleep," Roy answered more calmly.

"Are you sure? You seem … off."

"Fine really, just a little tired still. I think I may finish that nap." Roy said, taking her hand off his forehead, and holding it in his own.

"I think I may join you, working all day on the room has been more exhausting then I thought it would be." Riza gripped his hand, leading him back to the bedroom. Opening the bedroom door she laid down in the spot beside where Roy had woken up. Patting her hand on the spot beside her she signaled Roy to join her. He made his way over and laid down beside Riza. With her eyes half shut she grabbed his hand, moving slightly back towards him, while placing his arm around her; she snuggled into the pillows and drifted off to sleep. All the while Roy, now completely wide away was wondering what had gotten into his subordinate. Then it hit him as he noticed yet another picture on the opposite bedside table. It all made sense now, the clothes in the dresser, her kissing his like she'd done it a million times before; the picture said it all. It showed Roy in his dress blues, beside Riza wearing the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen, both embracing each other tightly. They were married, but how and when did it happen? There were laws in place, they couldn't be married and living together and … wait a second.

Nudging Riza slightly to awaken her from her sleep, Roy said, "Riza? Riza wake up."

"mmmmm? Roy what is it?"

"The room, you said you were tired from working in the room."

Still unmoving and half-asleep Riza replied, "Yes, it's almost done. You should go see it."

Unwrapping his arms from around Riza, Roy quietly made his way out of the bedroom. He had to know for sure that his suspicions were correct. Slowly making his way back to the mystery room, Roy reached for the handle of the door, turning and pushing the door open slowly, his suspicions were confirmed. Before him laid a perfectly painted soft yellow room, with giraffes and lions painted around the midsection of the wall as a boarder. But the thing that caught Roy's attention the most was the simple hand carved crib that lay on the outside wall beside the large window. He couldn't believe it; that would mean that…

He rushed back into the bedroom, and knelt down in front of Riza, stroking her hair back, waking her up again. "Roy what are you.." but before she could finish, Roy leaned forward, connecting his lips with hers, his hands holding her face to his, as his lips moved softly against hers. Her hand moved to his hair, pushing it back from his face, then moving down to cup his cheek, pushing her face closer to his.

Stroking his thumb back and forth on her cheek, Roy placed a few soft kisses on her lips before moving away to look at her face. "The room is beautiful, Riza."

She smiled, bringing her hand up over his, gripping it and moving it down over the slight bump of her belly. "I'm glad you like it. I was thinking of names earlier on when I was painting the room, what do you think of Maes Mustang?"

"It's perfect." Roy said, leaning back in, placing another chaste kiss on Riza's lips. Pulling back he climbed over her back into bed, cuddling up behind his wife, arms wrapping around her, holding her as close as possible. His hand drifted down over the bump in her stomach again, this time whispering in her ear, "I love you, Riza." Then Roy drifted back to sleep, wondering how he had stumbled into such a perfect life. Lifting his face to breath in the scent of her hair, he drifted off into the abyss.

***

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had just walked in on the most hilarious thing she'd seen in a long while. Colonel Roy Mustang was leaning back in his chair, arms folded over his torso and legs propped up on his desk, with head back and his mouth wide open. He was sleeping on the job, but in a room as stifling as his office and with the amount of paperwork on his desk she wasn't all that surprised. Looking over at the clock, she'd decided he had enough of his 'nap time' and it was time to get back to work. Making her way over to his desk she placed her had on his shoulder and shook a few times, receiving no response what-so-ever.

Sighing, she decided to use both hands on his shoulders while calling his name. "Colonel, it's time to wake up."

Fidgeting slightly Roy started waking up, and the first slight her saw was Riza. "Riza, is it morning already?" Roy questioned, still in half a daze.

Hawkeye was taken back, 'did he just use my first name?'

"Colonel, might I remind you we are still on the clock, I think it's time you wake up from you nap and get to work."

Coughing, and snapping awake Roy's feet shot off the desk and stomped on the floor, his face slightly red from being discovered napping in the middle of the day. "Yes, sorry lieutenant, I'll get started immediately." Watching her nod her head and walk back to her desk Roy thought back to his midday dream. "Someday," Roy said silently to himself, looking down at the first sheet he had picked of the pile; he flexed his hands, then got to work.

* * *

A/N - not really happy with this one, but satisfied that the idea got out there. There hasn't been much Royai out the to read lately, so ive been writing a multi-chapter story, but nothing will be posted until its all done, or mostly done :) that way there wont be much of a wait for chapters.

Anywho, people who R&R are the cherry on top of the cake ... chocolate ice cream cake, and the cherry is covered in chocolate .... mmmm

reviews = love 3


End file.
